The Ringwraiths Ride for Mordor
by Darkaus
Summary: Sequel to The Nazgul Ride Forth, continuing from chapter thirteen.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I own nothing, and I make nothing!

**Prologue**

**The door to the tower room crashed open as the fellowship poured inside. The table lay in splinters on the ground, one chair was smashed against the wall, and near the window a dark black stain dripped... pooling on the floor, **

...but there was no sign of the wizard, or the king.

**Riding to Mordor **

The pounding rainfall flooded the roads and gathered into the grassy sides, not yet far enough to be turning hard and rocky. He opened his eyes, looked weakly to the rider before him, and felt the muscles of the steed flex as it carried them quickly. Had there been a battle, was he wounded? Where was his mount? His armor? How had he come upon this garment? An emblem that proclaimed the White Tree... "...**K**hamul... whe_re are we..."_

The Nazgul's shoulders turned slightly, acknowledging that he had heard. _"We pass the fields of Pelennor...and ride for Mordor..."_

He nodded, (as long as the path led to Mordor...) A cry rose from the riders, haunting in its beauty, its glory, even as it leaked out their pain. A group of faces flashed through his mind, elven, human, a dwarf? The ring on his finger flashed without his notice, and the faces faded... he closed his eyes, to weak to join the song.

**Minis Tirith**

"Gandalf!! Can you hear me?!"

Outside the White Tower, on the ground below the window, lay the form of the wizard. Shards of glass had cut his face and robes, staining both with deep red. He lay on his side, crumpled, unmoving... "Gandalf..." Legolas bolted from the room and down the stairs.

Faramir and the others stood stunned a moment more before charging after him. They were silent as they ran down the tower, silent as they gathered quickly around the pale form, "Gandalf, can you hear me?" Legolas had a desperate look in his eyes, "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Mithrandir!"

A low moan answered him, the wizards eyes fluttered lightly, "The king... onto the dark lands... they've taken... ... Mordor... ... ..." a light drizzle began to fall, filling in the hoof prints that lay all around.

"He's delirious; we need to take him to the hall." Murmured Faramir.

Legolas nodded, fallen silent as he watched the red spread over the ground as the rain carried it away. He stood and lifted the mumbling Wizard. "Faramir... see where these tracks lead..." the elven prince vanished around the side of the tower.

The others ran after; Faramir stood for a moment more, watching the red, as Legolas had done, as it washed down the hill. "Why Aragorn... why did you put on that ring..."


	2. Chapter One Those that were Broken will ...

Author's note: I own nothing, I make nothing.

**Chapter One. Those that were broken will be whole...**

**Minas Morgul: Prior to the Battle of Pelennor fields **

The tower was empty now; save for two inhabitants.

The Easterling extended a hand, placing a worn map on the table._ "The Rohan hold their own... at a fortress called the Hornburg. Uruk-hai from Isengard lead and maintain the attack..."_

From the depths of the Witch kings hood came a hiss, _"**D**o not go Khamul... that battle, is already lost."_

A snarl came from deep in the others throat;_ "It cannot be lost! They are outnumbered by the thousands! Those fools should be dead!"_

A harsh laugh, like ice cracking silenced the lesser Nazgul. The witch king quieted; his fiery eyes glowed contently in the depths. _"**K**hamul... if I care not... nor should you..."_ A claw-like gauntlet moved across the map, stopping over Minas Tirith._ "Here... on the fields... the blood will flow for us," _The eyes turned cold. _"On the Pelennor fields... we will end this war. One way, or the other..." _

Eyes both clear and clouded shut in silent denial. He'd said the words... he'd said the words that had foretold the war... one way, or the other...

**On the road to Mordor**

Khamul spared a glance behind him at the mortal king on the saddle. The figure gave a low moan, fell silent once more.  
Another Nazgul drew close; his charger's breath passing over them like fire.

_"He bleeds... do we stop?" _

Khamul pulled in reign, effectively stopping all the riders, though the horses screamed and tossed their heads to run. _"...Yes... we stop... for now."_

The Nazgul pulled back to the others as all dismounted. The horses went to graze, they would not run without their lords.

_"Why... do we stop?" _hissed another_. "The beasts are fresh."_

Khamul lowered the king from the saddle behind him, looking him over thoroughly. _"He bleeds... so we will stop for now..."_ The others nodded, and moved away. Khamul lowered his head to watch dark blood run from around the Witch King's ring. It struck him, it would be so easy... this would never be the same Witch King, but he was unchanged... if he just raised this blade and...

_"Your thoughts, are troubled Khamul..."  
_  
The Ringwraith turned with a snarl. Ji Indur stood silently behind him. Of all of their brethren, he was the quietest, the most secretive, perhaps even one of the most deadly. For he kept his own counsel, and even when he rode with his brothers under Sauron's hand he seemed distant from them... _"You read minds now? I will tend his wound... leave me in peace."_

Ji Indur was hesitant; he moved to the others, but his eyes bore into Khamul's tattered soul for the rest of the night.

**Minas Tirith: The Hall of Healing**

The Fellowship stood around a bed in the hall of healing, watching Gandalf as the lay still. Legolas sat beside him, Faramir flanked his left side. Across from them Gimli sat and spoke quietly with Merry and Pippin, who shot occasional looks over at Frodo and Samwise.  
Eowyn entered the hall and sat down with a sigh.

Faramir raised his head, "How is the Queen?"

She moved to sit beside him, "How do you expect, Lord Steward? She grieves deeply… we must go after them, they cannot take the last King."

Legolas turned and looked at them. "I will go to her; the presence of another of our kind may calm her." All watched somewhat stunned as he left.

"…Is he trying to avoid the subject?" Eowyn's eyes narrowed, "We need to go after Aragorn!"

Gimli snorted and leaned back. "Breath Lady, he is still in a bit of shock, let him gather his nerves first."

Eowyn took the empty seat, looking grimly at the fire in the hearth. "I understand that Gimli, but the longer we wait…"

Gandalf moaned lightly. His eyes opening he turned his head, glancing around the room aimlessly until they regained their spark of awareness. He shot upright, only to sink back down with a gasp.

"Gandalf! You're awake!!" The hobbits were upon him. "What happened! Tell us what happened!"

Faramir shot a look at the hobbits before gently lying the Wizard back down. "Gandalf… are you well?"

Gandalf nodded lightly, looking around as if to see they were all there. "… Where is Legolas?"

Faramir sighed, "He has gone to comfort the Lady Arwen, who grieves for our King."

The wizard nodded, his eyes deep as he to looked into the fire. "He is Alive, she need not grieve if we can reach him in time… I fear this could have been avoided…"

Gimli shook his fist, "We will ride after them then! And when we catch the demons, we-!"

Gandalf held his hand up for silence. "It is not so simple as that, Aragorn will no longer come willingly now that the change has begun."

"Change?" Legolas's voice came from outside the door. "Explain this change." He moved from the doorway to the foot of the bed.

Gandalf motioned for them all to listen. "The prophesy, I told it to you all?" the group nodded, expressions intent and focused, "Then you know well of this change, it is said distinctly, that…

Those that were broken will be whole

Their shrieks shall pierce the nigh

The end of the king, at Mordor's gate,

The final, death of light…"

Gandalf was silent for a moment, his eyes misty in the flickering licks of light. "At first, I believed this meant Aragorn would be destroyed, drained of all life, and then cast off like a husk… but that is stronger magic than most other than the Valar can do. There are rules that must be followed for lower beings. If a spell like that was to be cast, it must punish both parties. The Witch King is not strong enough to do that sorcery without consequence to himself."

Pippin looked in confusion to Merry, who was to focused on the Wizard to notice. Gandalf continued, "So, I tried to discover how this could backlash, and I did not find an answer. Until Khamul, the Black Easterling, gave Aragorn the Witch King's ring."  
"You must understand, those rings are meant to only be worn by the nine, and when he made that gesture I understood." Faramir leaned further forward in his chair, "And what did you discover? What did you understand?" Gandalf's smile was grim. "I realized that The Witch King cannot separate from Aragorn now and survive, he needs him, permanently. If we cannot intercept them, before they reach the fallen gates of Mordor… they will become one being." Legolas cried a protest and the room grew louder swiftly, once more Gandalf raised his hands. "I do not like it more than any of you, but I speak what you must hear! ...Aragorn will become the lord of the Nazgul. If we cannot free him, he will be lost to us... forever."


	3. Chapter Two The White Tree

Author's note: I own nothing, I make nothing.

**Chapter Two. The White Tree**

The weather was dreary by the third morning, and the path they were taking was not the one to Mordor. They were headed north...

Aragorn watched what was happening around him in confusion. Part of him was sleeping now, gaining strength... the Witch King? He stood slowly, not wanting to attract the Nazgul's attention.  
Beside where he had lay, the one called Khamul was intently studying a map. His gauntleted fingers tapping first one spot than the other. He hissed in agitation, and the sound was copied by the other riders without pause. Aragorn backed away, turned, and walked almost right into another of the foul creatures.

Unwilling to back down he met its eyes, knew them, knew that face…"Ji In_dur."_ The wraith made no sign that he had heard. He turned, and motioned Aragorn to follow.  
The king paused, the other riders had not seemed to notice this little scene take place, and the odds were better against one than against seven... Aragorn followed.

**Minas Tirith: The Citadel  
**  
"So we ride for Mordor as well, so be it! I will not be left behind!"

Faramir turned, his patience worn thin over the day. "You will not join us Eowyn, for your arm has not healed, and we need our numbers few as so not to draw attention!"

She scoffed, glaring daggers at the sling. "I can ride with it! And the city already knows something has gone wrong Faramir! The Ringwraiths destroyed part of the gate when they came for Aragorn! And need I remind you, that in the Kings absence you are supposed to be responsible? But you will ride off and leave your city unprotected!"

The two stood fuming at each other, a somewhat frightened Legolas wondered if he should say anything...

"... Well." Gimli stroked his beard, "We don't doubt your skills, but the Lady Arwen is in need of company. And seeing how so many of us are going..."

Eowyn turned to Gimli with a silent glare.

"I must side with him there Eowyn, she is bereft and even I cannot console her, I fear the thought of leaving her alone..." Legolas held her eyes for a moment. She felt the despair in him, his anger at the Nazgul, and his helplessness with Arwen..."

"Fine, for Arwen, I will stay behind. She should not be left alone like this."

With warm eyes Legolas thanked her, before turning back to Faramir. "So it is decided?"

The steward of Gondor nodded, looking worn from the day's conflicts. "It is decided, we will depart probably by evening. And travel both day and night. Gandalf believes they may stop during the day, so we may yet gain on them."

Legolas nodded, looking over at Gimli. "Other than those who stand here and Gandalf, who else will be coming?"

"Ah, so it was assumed I was coming?" All turned surprised; Gandalf was watching them from the corner of the room, his eyes sad.

"But Gandalf! Surely you aren't going to sit here and watch!" Gimli sputtered, stunned.

The wizard sighed. "Unfortunately my friends, I have no choice. I cannot ride like this, for now..." He took his hand from the wall, walked forward, and would have crumpled to the floor had Faramir not been close enough to grab him. "...I would only slow you down, as you can see..."  
The others nodded, their hearts sore. To leave Gandalf..."But I will be with you! Have no doubt of that, here…"

Faramir took the trinket from the Wizard with a mixture of confusion and worry. Like the others, he had assumed that being what he was, Gandalf would heal very quickly, and his heart lay heavily in his breast at the thought of leaving him behind. "I, I am not sure what to do with this Gandalf."

The wizard smiled. "You will know when you need to Know, and fear not Faramir, I will join you as soon as I can."

**Later that night, In the Citadel**

"So we leave tonight before the dawn, and ride toward Mordor. There is a rift, we cannot cross it easily… if you all recall, the eagles took us across it on the return march. But we do not have their assistance now." Faramir looked up from his map. "Are we agreed?"

Gimli nodded, "We head toward the north then? They must be taking the same trail as we will; they came on horses, after all."

Legolas nodded, "That will lead us to Cair Andros. They were struck hard, and are probably rebuilding. But they may restock us and trade us for fresh horses."

Faramir rolled the map back into its binding, and tied it to his belt. "We will at least know where they must pass, an advantage that I am glad to have."

"Faramir," Legolas smiled slowly. "Has anyone told the hobbits that they will not be coming?"

The steward turned slightly pale. "Well... now that it is mentioned... it seems to have slipped my..."

Legolas shot him a look somewhere between pity and amusement. "Shall I tell them? I believe that Marry will be slightly irked at being left behind..."

Faramir shot him a look, "Must you tease me? I have no doubt that whoever delivers the news to them will be poked to death by several small but pointy swords!"

… … …Legolas and Gimli exchanged a short glance, before laughing outright. "You fear the short pointy swords?! Or the hobbits that use them?! Faramir... are you well this day?" The steward shot them both one more indignant look before leaving to face the hobbits wrath. Legolas shook his head, "Hahhaahahaha... Poor Faramir! They will surely eat him alive! And nevermore shall he be seen by ones such as we!! Hahahahahhaa!!"

**The White Tree**

Frodo sat silently as Faramir spoke to the others, barely hearing their protests and remarks. He watched the tree.  
Why a tree? Why a white tree? Oh yes there was a poem of old, of someone bringing things to middle earth, and among them only one white tree was brought... but it seemed to him their must be more... More to the tree. "Through darkness you stand... and perils uncounted... a symbol of hope, of life... these you teach."  
Pippin and Merry seemed to have joined forces to battle Faramir, while Sam stood back torn between wanting to go, and wanting to stay... "Yet now it seems, the stakes are mounted... to high, to high for even your branches to reach..."  
Sam turned as he spotted Gandalf enter the courtyard; he leaned more heavily on his staff than ever before. He moved toward him, but was stopped by a feeling that bade him go no further. "And black is the color that seeps from you now, a stench, like sulfur, wafts from your flowers..." Frodo's eyes, already dark, closed in dismay as another bulb fell stillborn, never to bloom into a sign of life... "To the fate of your king your trunk will bow... and break..." Faramir and the others had turned silently; from the tower Legolas and Gimli emerged to see what had delayed the steward. ... "Break within his final hours..."

A hand descended on Frodo's shoulder. Surprised he looked up into Gandalf's fathomless eyes, they were bright, bright like the stars, and Frodo felt their warmth enter his.

"Frodo... such is not the fate of the white tree..." The wizard lowered himself onto the bench. Gently, he raised the bulb from the ground. "For lo, even when all hope seems lost, the dimmest lights can shine the brightest, though pain be deep, and grief dwell long, the bands of friendship hold the tightest... Inside the heart... of those, who love, the burden of fear will lie the lightest." He raised himself and placed the bulb back to where it had grown. For a moment the futility of the gesture struck them, only to bounce back as a cry of wonder when he removed his hands and the bulb remained in place. "And always remember, if there is peace within a soul, the soul will never die."


	4. Chapter Three The Fellowship Reforged

Author's note: I own nothing, I make nothing.

**Chapter Three. The Fellowship Reforged**

**Walking with Ji Indur**

The wraith led the king a distance from the others, and they traveled quickly in the falling darkness.

Around them all living things grew silent; Aragorn shivered, as the air around him became chilled from the creature's foul presence. (This one is different,) Aragorn watched his guide carefully, mind racing. (The others give off a feeling of such malice, it could drive one mad... but he gives of nothing... and that worries me all the more.) Finally, the wraith stopped. He turned to the man, the cold wind caught his cloak, ruffling it.

Then he lowered his hood. Aragorn cried out as the Witch King inside him opened his eyes, and reached out…

**Minas Morgul: Before the Battle of Pelennor Fields**

_"Do not go... send, Khamul... he will lead them..."_

The Witch King's eyes flashed. No Orc or Uruk-hai, no easterner hungry for blood, none under Sauron's thrall dared to speak as this Nazgul did. Even the Wizard Saruman held his tongue in the Witch Kings presence; the other wraiths would never question him, save this one. _"**B**e silent... I heed our lord's wishes... not yours." _The ice in his voice, so much sharper than the others, forced Ji Indur into silence.

_"You will not return as you left..."_ it was a hiss of warning, but also one of assurance. _"...I go."_ Ji Indur bowed his head; his authority was not near enough to push the matter further. He left the tower and mounted his fellbeast. It cried out as it plummeted toward the broken ground before spreading its wings and vanishing over the mountains.  
.

..Alone the Witch King stood, his ridged form silent. Ji Indur had never spoke without reason... but he did not have the power to prophesize. And to presume such a thing...  
The ring upon his finger glowed as the Eye sent new strength into his mind and spirit.

**_"Break them!"_** It shrieked, "**_Tear the flesh from the bones of the White City! Crush them! For Me, my Witch king! Destroy Them!_** **_Destroy all!"  
_**  
A scream rent the air, such a cry even his brethren would flee; the Witch King's shriek of pleasure and pain, of bloodlust, pulling into himself the power of the One for the battle on the fields. With his Lord's will he called the Nazgul to him, and sent them forth to bring despair and fear to the hearts of men.

**Walking with Ji Indur**

"**Y**ou... you knew... ho_w you could... when I... I did not..."_

The rider pulled his cowl back over his face. His eyes, like dying embers in the shadow of his hood were empty. _"I failed... it was... his will..."_

Aragorn closed his eyes, a feeling, a feeling the likes of which he had never felt before engulfed him. Such grief... such despair... and loss, what loss could be so deep? _(I failed! I failed him! My lord… Where are you!? Where are you when your servant cries for you?!) _The will of the Witch King pulled like a noose, drowning him in the wraiths pain, but above it all came a horror that choked him all the more. (This creature, He feels! He feels as if he still was flesh! But not for anything save the Eye!)

The world swayed, Aragorn was stunned to see the ground rushing up to meet him.

_"Where are you... we cry out... return... do not leave us... we were loyal... yet we failed you... come to us... Lord?"  
_  
**Minas Tirith**

As the last rays of the sun faded, the fellowship left the great city. Faramir and Legolas at the head, Gimli and two hobbits behind them. Gandalf watched them as they disappeared over the fields.  
The fellowship had changed, old members were gone, new members had taken their place. The leader had changed, the purpose had changed. But still... the spirit was the same. The Fellowship lived. And as long as that was so, he would not lose hope.

Behind him Frodo and Samwise watched their comrades leave, torn still by staying behind. In the White Tower Eowyn stood by Arwen as she slept, her pillow wet from tears. Standing alone in the courtyard, the White Tree grew darker still, but the bud that Gandalf had placed with such care lay unaffected.

So the fellowship Rode forth from Minas Tirith, and onto Mordor.


	5. Chapter Four Spiraling Descent

Author's note: I own nothing, I make nothing.

**Chapter Four. Spiraling Descent**

(Where am I… what… I was falling, and then…)

Aragorn looked across an empty plain, shadows moved in lazy arches, but they seemed his only companions. His breath misted in the air, it was so cold…  
Something came into view in the distance, something darker then the surrounding shades. Aragorn drew his blade, eyes narrowed, fingers clenched. It did not advance, or retreat, but remained standing in its place lifelessly.

…Until the helm crowned head lifted, and he heard it hiss…

With a cry, Aragorn leapt at the Witch King, his sword flashing. For a moment it seemed he split the wraith in two, black weave fell thickly in twin piles at his feet. As the last shreds drifted to the ground he turned, barely ducking the black mace that swept over him like a dark tide. (But I had just..! What sorcery is this?)  
The two held eyes, the Wraith and the Man, neither blinking, nor moving. The only sound was Aragorn's breath in the stillness... The Witch King cast aside his mace, drawing forth his sword. The eyes below the helm were dark, fire flickered inside them, but there was no warmth to be found. Not in those eyes, never in those eyes...

Aragorn took the lead again, dashing forward and trying to cleave from the side. Steel met steel and sparks flew. Both moved in the deadly dance of strike and block, blade met blade and the steel glowed with the friction built heat. They ground the edges against each others until in one strike, both blades shattered, and Aragorn was thrown back covered in shards.  
Wincing from numerous cuts, Aragorn leapt back to his feet. Once again, it seemed the Nazgul had vanished...  
A soft fog crept across the ground as the King picked up the hilt, (And again the sword is broken.) Twice had this sword been shattered... perhaps it could still be reforged? (I am not sure the smiths at Minas Tirith can repair this…)

A deep, icy snarl drew his attention. It's source came into view, moving across the misty ground on paws deceitfully quiet... the great cat's jowls dripped black against its blazing white fur. It reared back its head, roaring out a challenge. An eastern beast… a Lion.

Aragorn drew back carefully. Now unarmed, fighting a lion did not appeal to him. An odd beast though... white lions never survive in the... (Wait… white, white like the spirit of an uncloaked ringwraith! What sorcery is this!) The beast crouched down and sprang, fags bared to sink deep. Aragorn leapt out of the way, looking around for a weapon. There was none to be found, save a horn that lay beside the mace. He dove for it, putting it to his lips and sounding a low blast.

If he could only startle the beast into flight...

Silence reigned for a moment.

Then a great pounding filled the air, heavy with snorting and shrill whistles. The lion reared to face the sound, eyes burning. But as the pounding drew closer it retreated, vanishing into the mists before the rumble of hoofs.

Three horses stood before the king, two he did not recognize, one, he knew well. "What sorcery is this... a horn, even one of Rohan should not summon these! A wraith should not become a lion!"

Shadowfax watched him with silent eyes, the elegant head tossed gently, and warm air blew across the kings face.

"Aragorn." The king whirled, then looked upon the steeds again.  
Gandalf looked down at him from the back of the horse lord, his white hair blowing in the same unseen breeze that fed the fog.

"What is this Gandalf! Where is this? Tell me, I feel that you know!"

The wizard dismounted and moved beside the king, his eyes dark. "Yes... I know the answers, but you may dislike them. Heed me! I will not be able to intervene this strongly again." He brushed the kings attempt at further questions aside and moved forward. One hand motioned to the empty land around them. "Aragorn, your spirit now dwells beside the spirit of the Nazgul. I know this is hard to understand, but the pain, the loss... it pulled you in. You are, well, your mind is, inside the memory and mind of the Witch King."

Aragorn looked about,"Surely you jest Gandalf..."

The wizard smiled. "Oh? I think not, have you not been here before? That confrontation with Khamul? The warning of Ji Indur?"

Aragorn paled, but did not let it show in his expression. "Yes, I saw those, but I was not in them."

Gandalf sighed, "There, Aragorn, are you mistaken. You were indeed in them, unseen and unheard, but present."  
Across from them the Great Cat had reappeared, though it seemed to be loosing interest in its prey. It sat silent and watched them. "Strange I know it seems, but the prophesy foretold this would happen. He will try to kill you this way Aragorn. If he can destroy your mind, he can claim your body... The fellowship now trails the Black Riders. They ride to Mordor."

Aragorn clenched his fists, "And can I destroy his mind?! Can I break him from the inside and claim myself!? I will not sit idle Gandalf while others risk themselves to save me! Tell me how to fight, tell me how to win!"  
Aragorn fell silent at the expression on the Wizards face, worry lay deep in the lines, and the eyes were distant.

"You ask... for an answer that I cannot give... I know not the mind of the Nazgul Aragorn. I only know that he will pull at you, and try to shred your sanity in doing so. You wish to defeat him? Stay yourself! Do not forget--"

The Lion leapt suddenly, exploding into motion. The horses screamed and fled as the cat passed through the wizard, and Aragorn watched in stunned silence as Gandalf's form shattered like his sword.  
The pieces fell with a soft chiming sound. "Gandalf! You didn't tell me!" The lion leapt again, its murderous eyes fastened on Aragorn…

…Even as the world around them shifted.

Heat and a sulfurous reek filled the air, the heart of Mordor, the Eye glowed and burned his body with its malevolent fire.  
From the very height of the black tower they plummeted, the ground, and orc armies below racing up to meet them.

He could yet hear the Nazgul's laughter…

**On the Road to Mordor**

Khamul looked up as Ji Indur returned to the group, in his arms the king lay still. _"...It is begun...?"_ No answer came from the other wraith. Silently Indur laid the king upon the ground, _"...We resume our course... when darkness falls..." _Still no sound came forth.  
Khamul returned the map to its place; motions sharp with his irritation. The other wraiths hissed, feeling his agitation. _"Answer me... when I speak to thou.." _He leveled a gauntlet clawed finger at Ji Indur, _"or I will teach respect where there is none."_

Sharp as a whip came Indur's laugh, enraging Khamul. _"I submit... to none but the Eye... and the Witch King himself... you... have no power over me..."_

For a moment the two watched each other. One with eyes burning, the other's icily calm.

With a shriek Khamul leapt onto his steed, the beast whinnied in terror and pain as its harsh rider spurred it. The challenge was clear, Khamul had decided to leave before dark. Would his brethren defy him? No. The other riders mounted their chargers, save one.  
_"Come... or be left behind..."_ Khamul charged forward, one armored hand pulling the fallen king beside him as rider and beast galloped toward Cair Andros. The rest of the wraiths gave case, vanishing after him, disappearing over the rise in the path.

Alone, a low hiss... Ji Indur mounted his steed. It shivered, feeling it's riders rage. It needed no spurring, blind panic drove it on as it sprang after the others at a pace few creatures on middle earth could match.


	6. Chapter Five Their Shieks shall Pierce t...

Author's note: I own nothing, I make nothing.

Tomorrow will take us away...  
Far from home, No one will ever know our names...  
But the bards' songs will remain..  
Tomorrow will take it away...  
The fear of today, It will be gone...  
Due to our magic songs...

Blind Guardian: The Bard's Song

**Chapter Five. Their Shrieks Shall pierce the Night...**

A cry, high and haunting, roused Aragorn from the blackness, a smell of decay and leather filled the air. (Where is the army? The fall should have... wait, there was no fall... this is as Gandalf had said, that that was just inside...)

A large blade hurled threw the air, missing him by inches. The beast he was on, (a fellbeast?!) Reared and almost threw him. He slipped, barely grabbing hold before being flung to the ground.  
A hash laugh sounded and another dark beast swooped below him, the rider catching the sword then soaring above him. Yet another beast flew between them, its rider shrieking out a taunt as they ducked just out of sight.

They were flying, all of them... the Nine flew as one...

A shudder swept through him, even as excitement filled him. Flying like this... could they even enjoy such a thing? Another wraith tossed his blade into the air, sharp enough to cut cloud. (Khamul, that's who that is...)  
To his shock he felt his beast fly into the blades path, as if steered by... with horror he looked down, his hands held the reigns! As hard as he pulled away, his hands turned the beast into its path. On hand, his hand, covered in metal, shot into the air and caught the blade; twirling it between his fingers before tossing it back to the other rider. (I just... did I just... No! It's a memory, this is what the Witch King did. This is a memory... just a memory...) The wraiths cried out, their eyes alight, diving and whirling in the air, in the air... (Did they feel free?)  
Khamul saluted the toss, taking his place flying behind The Witch King, his eyes... not as simple as just fire, but joy, fierce and free was in his eyes. Joy... _"...**T**o Minas Tirith... to the war!!"_ The others echoed the cry, falling into a line behind him.  
A shriek tore from Aragorn's throat, such a sound! A sound no creature should ever utter. Sharp as ice and harsh as winter, it faded into a long wail, almost an echo. The others answered with a cry of their own; it burned his ears with its heat, its bloodlust! And above it all was the voice in their minds.

"**Forward!!"** It cries, **"Go onto The Men of Gondor and Slay All who Stand against You!!"** So that a fierce pride and joy filled his mind, that he could have cried from the intensity of it. And only after it had faded did he realize what the Eye had ordered. (Gondor... they were flying to Gondor!)  
A silent part of him knew this memory would test all his strength, perhaps, to its limits.

I'll keep the ring of sorrow... I'll keep the ring till I die... I'll keep the

ring of sorrow... I'll keep the ring till I die...

Blind Guardian: LOTR

**The Fellowship; Trailing the Nine**

Faramir spurred the horse onward as the sun started to set once more; the others tried to hide their worry.  
They had been riding nonstop for two days now, and neither they nor the poor beasts they rode could stand it much longer.

Legolas pushed his horse to pace Faramir's. "We must stop! These poor beasts will not last much longer like this! ...Faramir? Faramir!"

The steward either did not hear, or he did not heed the warning. He spurred harder, and the horse below him screamed and bucked, desperate to rid itself of the one on its back. Skilled as he was, the horse would not be calmed, and Faramir found himself flung from the saddle and into the Elf behind him.  
Both fell from Legolas's horse. Free of their riders the beasts collapsed beside the trail, gasping for breath."Are you both sound? That was quite a toss!" Gimli smiled down at them.

Legolas grinned up at him, "Quite a toss to a dwarf may not be so to an elf or man."

For a moment the dwarf looked angry, but slowly he began to grin until he laughed outright.

Faramir stood shakily, eying the fallen mounts with surprise. "I had not realized... how long..."

Legolas stood as well, his eyes worried. "We have ridden for nearly two days now without pause to rest. The beasts are winded; they will not be fit to travel now for some time..."

Faramir cried out in rage, his eyes turning back to the road. "Every day they put more distance between us! We will never reach Mordor if we cannot go faster!"

Merry and Pippin exchanges silent looks, Merry cleared his throat. "Perhaps... if we..." Faramir and the others regarded him with confusion. "Well, all I mean is... never mind..." Faramir sighed in annoyance and turned back to the road before them. "Well, he followed us... so maybe..."

Legolas turned with a look of annoyance, which quickly faded into a sort of stunned horror. "...For how long... has that followed us..."

Faramir stopped, counted to five, and turned around... (I should have counted for longer...)

The beast in question lowered its head, its untamed mane flew out behind it. It whinnied, a cold sound, the metal bit in its mouth sending froth flying into the air.

"...I do recall, that the stable hands reported an odd beast wandering the fields before the war ended..." Faramir shook his head, "but a Nazgul's charger?"

Legolas gave Faramir a look of confusion. "Than this…?"

"Yes... I remember... when the gate broke, the Witch King was mounted on a steed. After that he was spotted on the fellbeast, so he abandoned the charger!" Faramir eyed the animal with distrust. "What say you Legolas? Is it sound?"

The Elf had already approached. Carefully, with gentle hands and soft words in elvish, he pulled the bloodied bit from the animal's mouth. Reddened eyes watched his every move, wide nostrils pulled in a deep breath. The beast whinnied again, hooves striking the air, mane tossing as it exalted in its freedom from the cruel bit.  
When it quieted it stood its ground. Legolas was able to remove the heavy saddle, and black armor from the beasts back. Unarmored, the horse; for that was all the creature had ever been, watched them quietly. It had been a fine steed once, but now its back sagged from the burden of such a heavy saddle, its mouth was cracked. Still, its breath sounded strong... "I believe, he is strong enough to take us both, if we are gentle with him." Came the elf's reply.

Faramir nodded, hope in his eyes. "Are they swift?"

The look he received from the others silenced him.

**Minas Tirith; The White Tower**

Gandalf watched the sunlight fade, his eyes clear and ancient as they looked beyond the fields. Aragorn was holding strong... as long as he could hold onto himself, there was still hope.  
A smile graced his lips, both Mortal king and Witch King had once had strong wills, but the Nazgul's must be shattered from years under Sauron's thrall... surely he hadn't realized the threat that Aragorn would pose. Well, he would learn. Below the Wizard a neigh sounded, he looked down from the tower. Shadowfax pawed the ground at the base, hoofs sparking on the cobble. "Soon my old friend, soon."

Author's note: I would like to thank Blind Guardian down here for their amazing songs that inspire my writing. Okay! Glad that's over:)


	7. Chapter Six Brethren Forever

Author's note: I own nothing, I make nothing.

**Chapter Six. Brethren Forever**

Frodo watched as Arwen slowly withdrew from them, the days had passed four since the new fellowship had vanished across the fields after the Nazgul.  
"Mr. Frodo... perhaps we should stay with her for awhile?" Samwise sat beside the other hobbit, passing him an apple. "I know what your thinking Mr. Frodo, you get the saddest look when you thin about her. Eowyn is exhausted, I do fear for the both of them..." Samwise looked back to the white tree, never would he understand Frodo's fascination with such a poor tree.

"This is more important Sam... it is special, I know it."

A chuckle sounded behind them. Gandalf stood and gazed at the tree, he smiled down at them. "Yes, it is special Frodo... the elves only brought one white tree, and they gave it to men."

Frodo looked over surprised, "The Elves brought it?! I thought it was said the Valar..."

Gandalf laughed and sat beside them, "Not all great things must come from the Valar Frodo, we have the power in our hands to do the amazing as well. For good, or in many cases... for other causes.  
This tree is very young, do you know that? Barely more than a seedling."

Sam shook his head, "But Gandalf! It's too big to be just a wee tree! It looks as if it has stood there forever!"

The Wizard smiled, "Yes, it has a proud history to live up to. Its forefather stood for many generations, but when the royal line departed, and the stewards were given control of Gondor, it began to die..." Frodo nodded, his hand straying to the trunk. "So when Aragorn assumed the throne, a new seed was planted, and in an evening grew into a white tree of which the city can be proud. Much like her king, actually."

Gandalf placed his hand over Frodo's, dull warmth spread from the Wizards fingers and into Frodo's hand.

"Gandalf... is there more to this tree than it seems?"

The wizard shook his head, "No Frodo, the tree is but a symbol, for both the city, and the king. It is the city that hides a secret... and that is not mine to tell."

**Aragorn's Struggle**

A long hallway stretched out before him, there was a smell to the air... it smelled, the sea?

"Murazor! Slow yourself! Where are you running to?!"

Aragorn whirled in confusion, and came nearly face to face with a very sharp blade. "Khamul, you will be the death of me..."

The other shook his head, putting his sword back into the sheath. "Never that, never that my friend, where do you hurry to? Your distance from your people breeds fear threw out your kingdom. They whisper about you, do you know?"

A feeling of anger spread through out the King. "What right have they to whisper? All that is in my power I have done for them! What more would they have me give!"

The Easterling drew back stunned, "Murazor... listen to yourself... what has bewitched you? Never have we raised voices to each other..."

Aragorn sighed, frustrated. "Khamul, I meant no offense, I am... distracted..."

Khamul nodded, turning thoughtful, "Has this anything to do with the one calling himself, Annatar?"

The king drew back, "What would make you say such thing?"

The easterling smiled, holding out a hand that boasted a ring of power.  
"He approached me, and offered me a great gift. Tell me Murazor, were you offered as well, did you accept? Say something to me."

Aragorn felt himself chuckling, and held out his own hand. "Yes, do you think me a fool? He was more than generous, I could not refuse such a gift, it would have shamed me!"

Khamul laughed, "Ah so it shall be! Brethren forever, eh Murazor?"

The Witch king nodded, "Yes my friend, brethren forever."

"**F**orever... _how were we to know_ that foreve_r was_ a long time...

Wa_it... what _we?... I'm... ... _I... ..._

... I'm... ... ... _**W**ho am I...?"_

Author's note: I am now aware that my original research was faulty where the finding and planting of the 2nd white tree is concerned, so please forgive the mistake and just go with it. :)


	8. Chapter Seven In my Thoughts and in my D...

Author's note: I own nothing, I make nothing.

**Chapter Seven. In my thoughts and dreams...  
**  
The battle was raging, sweat flew almost as freely as blood, _(Yet so cold... I am always so cold...)_

**Aragorn's Struggle**

A cry rang out, followed by a shout of men and elves. "Triumph!" They cried, "Victory!"

My form contorts in blinding pain, I stagger, almost fall. _(My Lord! Where are you?! I cannot feel you! Call to me, Do not, do not forsake me!) _The Eyes have left me, I shudder; in what? The cold no longer troubles me... fear? I fear nothing! _(My Lord! Where are you my lord? What have they done to you?!) _Fury consumes me, my shriek draws all eyes.

In the air above me my brethren creen a different song. _(They mourn!? They wail? No! I will not weep for one who cannot fall! Not My Lord!)  
"**S**lay them!... Slay them All!!" _The others swoop down beside me; my own mount threatens to throw me.

"You shall come no further! You have no power here!" The Elf lord stands before me, a mortal beside him. He holds a tarnished hilt. But in his other hand...

Khamul and the others begin their wail anew; the mortals and elves alike shield their ears, some fall to their knees, but all I see... all I can see... _(The ring... he's stolen the ring!!)  
_  
("**...flee... flee my witch king... take your fellow wraiths... wait... wait for me...")  
**  
_(My lord, I flee none! We will slaughter the fools! Where are you Lord? Are you safe?)_  
("**...go... argue not with me... be loyal... and wait...** **go and wait...")  
**  
I scream my rage, my mount rears, hooves rising to strike the Elven lord.

("**Go! Obey Me!!")**

I cry out again, even as I spur my mount from the field. None stand in my way, for I would have run them down, and my fellow wraiths followed in silence. The only sound, our cry, filled with hate. As soon as the last of the corpses vanishes behind my steeds hooves I draw reign. The others land their mounts around me.

_"...Gone... he is gone..."_

The despair in Ji Indur's voice stunned me, _"...We need... only to wait... he will return..."_ the others raise their eyes, they look to me, in their eyes, in my eyes...

_"Then... let us conquer lands.." _Khamul's voice was a whisper._ "So that his return may be swift..."_

I look at Khamul, he is smoldering with his rage, _"We shall do so... go where you will... take what you will... and call on your brethren, if you are in need..."_ I watch them fly into the winds, below me the horse stirs.  
With a kick we are running. There are many lands, _(and a land north of the misty mountains had held my attention for some time...)_

**The Road to Mordor**

Aragorn's eyes opened; the world seemed brighter than he remembered... but it was graying quickly. The ground was hard, but he barely heeded it as he stood and looked around him. _"**K**hamul, where do we dwell…"_

The other wraith came over, a map, torn and stained with age held in his armored hands. _"...Here we dwell... at Nindalf... we ride for the marshes... then turn to Mordor..."_

The King nodded, his eyes dark. _"**W**e depart now; we are close enough to summon new beasts."_

Khamul hissed in annoyance. _"We cannot... there are no beasts to summon... before us stands the last--"_

Aragorn's hand spread. From a nearby tree a raven, one of the spies of Sauron, landed on his palm. It clicked its beak, then flew toward Mordor. _"**F**ellbeasts will be here in two days time... we will wait."

* * *

_

The darkness spread silently, the White Tree seemed to shiver, its trunk bend. And another group of blossoms fell like blood from the branches. But for once, there was no one there to see it.

And deep inside his enemy's mind, The king of Gondor began to lose his hold...


	9. Chapter Eight The End of the King, at Mo...

**Chapter Eight. The End of the King at Mordor's Gate...  
**  
Faramir Drew reign outside of Cair Andros, a sad sight... most buildings were still in rubble. And the population of the area seemed to be... perhaps thirty from here... They were quickly spotted, several of the villagers ran forward, and it seemed, they were armed... "Who comes to Cair Andros? Where do you hail from? Whom has sent you?" Faramir dismounted. "I am the steward of Gondor, these are companions of mine. We hail from Minas Tirith, and come of no mans will but our own." A murmuring went up, then died down. "We welcome you Steward of Gondor, but have nothing to offer you, neither bed nor food can we spare, our hospitality must wait until we rebuild." Faramir nodded, "We ask you for no more than information then, have you seen dark riders on dark steeds pass by here? Perchance within days of us?"  
The question was passed around, one woman stepped forward, "Indeed good Steward, they passed not two days ago. Horrible things they were..." Legolas nodded to Gimli, the two hobbits watched silently. They were catching up... and that meant a soon battle. "Faramir, we must depart, and not waist this chance while we have it." The steward nodded, then turned and sighed, he climbed up behind legolas, for the elf had more skill at steering with naught but a horses main to aid him. The dark beast eyed him in silence, for it was loath to go so slowly. But the other horses needed a gentler pace, they were no longer fresh. "Well? Are we to go then?" Legolas nodded and gave the beast a gentle pat, it took of like the wind, the other horses straining to keep it in sight.  
  
"...I, for one, expected this." The heavy rain had turned the dwarfs beard into a large red mop. "Well I didn't, and I don't relish the thought of being drenched, what say you Pippen?" The other hobbit shivered. "No, I cannot say I do either Merry." Legolas smiled, he was humming a tune under his breath. Gimli snorted, "Elves don't mind horrible weather, good for the trees! Crazy smisdhfsfhshumph..." Faramir watched them In an amused silence, "Well, on the bright side Gimli, we no longer have to take a break to bathe." The entire fellowship looked at Aragorn for a few moments of silence. "True, but I rather like resting now and then." Pippen nodded, his stomach growling. "Faramir, the horses will need to rest soon." Merry nodded in agreement, both hobbits and now the dwarf as well eying their rations. Legolas turned to face Faramir, nodding in silent agreement.  
Faramir sighed, "Very well, we take a short rest, Short! I remind you." The group pulled the horses in and sent them to graze, Faramir and Legolas ste up a makeshift shelter, just enough to keep out the wind and most of the rain. What faramir failed to notice, was gimli going around to the shelters back, and filling in the cracks with mud to make it more permanent. The hobbits did not overlook this however, and quickly tethered the horses to a nearby tree. All save the black one, which bolted every time the rope lay near it. Now Faramir noticed, "I said a short break! Not an overnight break! We will fall behind!!" Legolas turned and almost laughed at the Stewards horrified expression. "We need the rest Faramir, for days we have ridden with little food and less and less sleep. By the time we catch them we will not be able to stand, let alone fight. We can spare a single night."  
The face was not a happy one and the argument long, but finally Faramir caved in, and the group brought out the rations and rested for the night.  
  
Arwen... we need to head back, they will be missing us! The stairway they descended was long, it curved and each step nearly crumpled bellow their feet. To pass the Time and distract the other woman, Eowyn had suggested they explore the city and citadel, now that they were lost... well... "This entire place is ready to collapse, we shouldn't be down here, Arwen! We need to go!!" The steps were turning from building block to carved stone, a deep, musky smell filled the air. "We will see what is here, and then we shall depart." There was no emotion in the others voice, when we go back, I will ask Gandalf to sit with her. A steady dripping sound echoed from around and bellow them. The wall was slick to Eowyn's palm, but if the walls were slick... Arwen suddenly stumbled, and for all her elven balance could not recover before she plunged into the darkness before them. "Arwen!!!" Eowyn followed after her as quickly as she dared, to quickly it seemed, for soon she felt her feet leave the floor, and then she was falling...  
  
"...Oh... where, where are... Arwen!!" Eowyn jumped to awarenss, though her leg felt as if it was sliced clean threw, bellow her a small puddle of red had formed. "Arwen!! Where are you?!"  
"...I'm... I'm here..." Arwen sank down beside Eowyn, she seemed shaken, but otherwise alright. "You were right, we shouldn't have come down here." Eowyn nodded, no time to worry about that now, need to think, where are we, how to get out... the chamber was huge, its ceiling was high, and the pale moonlight shone threw a distant hole in the roof. It was not natural, this much she could tell, for the walls were polished, even if they were dusty with age, and a great motif had been carved onto the far wall. "We are bellow the city, surely far bellow... perhaps in an old treasury?" Eoywn turned, "An old treasury? What makes you say that?" Arwen reached down, and pulled a handful of smooth pebbles into the light.  
They sparkled in the light, "Stones, polished gems, the room is filled with such things, ancient armor of Mirthil, blades with decorative hilts, pearls and gold. What else could we have landed in? It reminds me of the wealth of my people, though we never kept such hordes in one place." A feeling of dread had seeped into Eowyn's bones. "...Often... men do not keep such hordes as this either... let alone under cities with hidden stairways behind kings thrones..." She drew closer to the large carving. The white tree was shone in full bloom, a man stood beside it, tall and wide shouldered. But flying above the tree... "Whoever carved this was foolish.. man could never harness the power of dragons..." Eowyn started to nod, but stopped.  
  
_"Gandalf... is there more to this tree than it seems?" The wizard shook his head, "No Frodo, the tree is but a symbol, for both the city, and the king. It is the city that hides a secret... and that is not mine to tell."  
  
_ "Arwen... we need to get out of this chamber quickly..." the two turned when a warm, but foul smelling breath passed over them, yellow eyes with slit like pupils gazed at them from the shadows. _"Leaving, I fear, is one thing you will never do, again."_


	10. Chapter Nine A Dragon's Oath

Chapter Nine. A Dragon's Oath  
  
Gandalf was woken by the shouts in the courtyard, Samwise burst into his room a moment later. "Gandalf!! The lady's Arwen and Eowyn!! They've gone missing!!!" The Wizard rose as swiftly as he could, his wounds were nearly healed, but should he rip them afresh... "I will be with you all shortly." Sam nodded and vanished back into the hall. A scream sounded, and Gandalf ran to the window. Shadowfax screamed again, throwing himself at the doors to the great hall, the frightened guards were torn between not permitting entrance, and not wanting the beast to hurt himself. "Let him enter!!" The guards looked up stunned, but flung the doors open, allowing the horse lord to run inside. Gandalf grabbed his staff, and as swiftly as he could, followed the great beast into the throne room.  
Shadowfax whirled on his hind legs, crying to the wizard, he seemed to be trying to squeeze behind the throne of the king. "Guards, move the throne forward, if you can!" Several moved forward to push, for they trusted the Wizards judgment. A great passage lay beyond, and from deep within the darkness a growl rolled forth. For a moment Gandalf stood in silent horror, then moving quickly mounted Shadowfax and both sprang into the passage. The stairway was barely wide enough for horse and rider, the wizard kept his head low, and then the ground dropped out from beneath them... The horse screamed, hoofs scraping for the floor. The landing jarred them, almost causing the great beasts legs to buckle beneath it, and very nearly throwing the wizard. Two fiery eyes turned upon them, wide jaws opened and a roar echoed forth.  
The horse lord shrieked forth a challenge, rearing and snapping his teeth, Gandalf held his staff high. "How soon! How soon you forget your vow!!" The dragons jaws shut, it regarded the wizard with burning orbs. _"You... I remember... I will do you no harm Wizard, but these thieves are mine by right!" _A light shot forth from the staff, casting the room aglow, the dragon reared up temporarily blinded. "Peace! You gave your oath and I hold you to it! These are no thieves!" Arwen and Eowyn stood against the far wall, both held swords, blood was dripping down Eowyn's leg. "One is a hero of Gondor! The other is an Elven maiden who holds your kings heart! Would you slay ones such as these?!" The dragon hissed, eyes still shut tight, but it lowered its great maw to the floor. The light dimmed and faded.

_"They intruded; I protected what is mine... I am free of fault, my oath stand pure. They should not have come."_ The wizard nodded, "It was an accident by all parties, and as no harm was done, will be forgiven by all parties. You are noble, I feared for their safety, forgive my harsh words." The great eyes opened, the neck arched so that the dragon looked down upon  
them. _"It is done."_ There came a great crunching sound as the dragon  
shifted its weight, steel like claws digging threw the treasure and scraping stone. Arwen stood silent for a moment; then moved forward, her  
hand coming to rest on one sharp claw. "Lle naa vanima..." The great creature lowered its head, eyes contently aglow. _"You speak gently, Elven maiden." _Gandalf smiled, a little known fact on dragons was that they were  
vain creatures, this the elves had known. The easiest way to deal with dragons was flattery. As long as the flattery was not done so that it was obvious, for their was also nothing a dragon hated more than a liar, except  
a thief.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" The Dragon raised its head, a growl in its throat. _"I swore my services to the elves chosen men, in payment for my life, bound in service until I am released. And my profit is what you see, such a  
treasure as this there is, nowhere else!"_ A fierce swipe of a talon accentuated the growl, metal and gems flew. And a dark fire burned in its eyes.  
  
For a moment Arwen was silent, and then her eyes sparked defiantly.

To harness the power of a dragon...  
  
"'My armor is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears,  
the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane and my breath,  
death.'"  
The Hobbit: Smaug.

Could this beast of ancient days still fly? "You are strong, that I see, and you have sworn yourself to us... The king of Gondor is in peril, and I call upon your oath to free him." The eyes sparked fire, a roar shattered the air as the dragon spread its wings, sending all falling to the ground. _"You cannot command me!!" _saliva flew, burning the metal where it landed with a soft hissing sound. Gandalf began to rise, but the calm on Arwen's face stopped him. She pushed herself to her feet, moving into the beast's path and holding its gaze. "Do as I ask, and when Aragorn to Minas Tirith returns, I will free thou of thy oath, as the Queen of Gondor!" for a moment their was silence, then a sharp barking sound, a laugh, if one could call it such, came from between the fiery jaws. _"I hold you to your word Maiden! When Queen you become, I will not forget your dept!!"_  
  
The mighty head lowered so that they looked eye to eye. _"...But if Queen you do not become..."_ The great jaws spread wide, teeth like swords dripping acid bared. _"...Than you will belong to me Elf maiden, and I will partake of your  
flesh..." _

Gandalf cried a warning, but the eyes of fire had consumed her. "Our deal is struck. You will not fail me." The jaws pulled into a parody of a grin. _"Nor you me, it is said, it is sealed, it is done!"_ The great wings spread; the head threw back in a laugh. _"Command me Maiden! For this shall be the only time you do so!!"_ Arwen turned, her head held high.  
Gandalf watched silently, Oh... we will all pay for this later... "Take Mithrandir to the Fellowship, from there help them intercept the Nazgul. Do  
whatever you must to stop them from reaching Mordor." The dragons head  
lowered, eyes like coals burning warmly flashed, _"...Is that all..."_  
  
The citizens of Minas Tirith cried out as the dragons shadow fell over them, a cry, a bellow, the beast exalted its flight, thrice it circled the citadel, and then with a great flap of its scaled wings, vanished over the Pelennor Fields. From the White Tower Eowyn and Arwen watched the dragons  
flight until it passed from view, and no one looked twice as Shadowfax  
leapt the gates and vanished, trailing the Shadows passing.

**Translations   
** Lle naa vanima: you are beautiful  
  
Mankoi naa lle sinome?: why are you here?


	11. Chapter Ten Losing the Battle?

** Chapter Ten. Losing the Battle?  
  
** The mountains were all aglow with Mt. Dooms fiery light, The other riders circled the eye, receiving their orders. The Witch King stood silent. His orders had already been given, and he waited only to depart. The ring had been found at last, and a terrible urging threatened to drive him mad if he could not ride to find it. They mounted their steeds, the beasts reared and snorted as they flew out the gates and into the land beyond. **"Go!! Find What Is Mine!!! The Ring!!! Bring Me The Ring!!!"  
**  
_TheRingTheRingTheRingTheRingTheRingTheRingTheRingTheRingTheRingTheRing...  
_  
They spurred the beasts further, and then a sudden oddity caught the Kings eye. From atop the gate of Mordor a great Dragon, white as a wraith reared back its head, letting out a roar so ghastly he could not bear it! He watched stunned as the other riders and his horse, nay, even his body continued on without him! Wait... that's not my form... these aren't my memories! Gandalf!! The dragon bowed its head, holding his eyes for a moment before spreading its wings and vanishing. Aragorn sighed, that had been dangerously close... I had felt him, I had been him... it will be a harder fight now. The lines on Aragorn's face hardened, Let him pull me to Morgoth himself! "I am Aragorn! Isildur's Heir and King of Gondor!! And a Member of the fellowship of the Ring, which put an end to all this madness!"  
  
The world around him seemed so shudder, and then collapsed as a new memory took shape...

The Nazgul watched silently as the king fell to his knee's, his breath came out in a slow hiss. one wraith moved forward, reaching out an armored hand... Khamul grabbed it with a shriek, _"Toutch him not!... he is focussed..." _The other drew back with a hiss, but said nothing. Ji Indur looked over for a moment, eyes like ice capturing eyes of fire.

They reguarded eachother in silence, then Khamul lowered his gaze. Reaching out only to stop the kings fall as his form went limp. _"...And once more... they battle within... it cannot be long now."_ From the distance of Mordor, the creen of Fellbeasts sounded. Eyes in hoods grew brighter, they would return soon... and salvage what could be salvaged, and perhaps... Ji Indur lowered his gaze. For now he would wait, and see where the path they were following would lead them.


	12. Chapter Eleven Finding the Fellowship

**Chapter Eleven.**  
  
Gandalf held tight to the dragons crest and the sharp hair behind it, his mind focused on Aragorn, he was slipping... but he seemed fine, at least for now. With a sigh he focused on the ground before them, this had been a very good, and also very bad idea... She cannot understand, he mused, what she has unleashed... A dragon such as this...  
  
"This is not wise Elrond... to create such a thing..." The Elven lord turned silently to the others. "None of this was wise my friends, but all of it was necessary. Ancalagon the Black has left Mordor, and some other dragon must stop his rampage." A low muttering rose from the Elven council. Gandalf and Saruman exchanged glances. In the middle of the circle the egg had already begun to crack. "We took it from a nest in the outskirts of the Misty Mountains, and have kept it alive since then, my friend, if you would please." The Wizard brought his staff down hard, and the egg shattered into slivers. For a moment there was silence, then a soft hissing sound. A pale claw, with talons of midnight, eyes like embers, there was a great cry. "By the Valar! It's Ancalagon's spawn!!" Elrond nodded, carefully, he approached the hatchling.  
"You are henceforth known as Anantaboga the White, you will grow to be greater than your sire, and one day, you will take his hoard as your own." The eyes sparked with the intelligence that a dragon has even before its birth, the jaws spread slightly. "If left alone, you will die. For your brethren would kill you fearing what you may become, I will keep you alive."  
_"And for my life... you will ask what of me, I am no fool elf lord,"_ Elrond nodded, "For your life, and for all you will gain under my hand, your oath I claim. To serve me, and whomever I may one day entrust you to, until you are released by their hand, or the hand of their kin." The dragon raised itself, just large enough to look down on Elrond, it seemed amused, its tail twitching slightly, but its eyes were like ice. _"...Very well, Elven Lord, I swear myself to you and those you chose... however..." _Its eyes flashed. _"I have things I desire as well, and in our agreement, you shamelessly take advantage of me..." _The council dared not stir as the beast spread its wings, letting the air dry them. "_After my sire falls to my claws, you shall control me no longer, pass me to the ones you will. But our business together, will be finished!"  
_ Elrond stood silent, then nodded lightly. "Very well, after that, you will be passed to another." A low growl filled the air, and they burning eyes glowed red.  
  
_ "We pass over the Great River; soon we will reach the Dead lands."_ Gandalf nodded, "Do not go all the way, we must locate the others first. Keep your eyes open for a small company of riders." The dragon roared, and pulling its wings to itself, plummeted toward the river.

Ancalagon the Black: First winged dragon on Middle Earth, bred by Morgoth in the pits of Angband.

Anantaboga: King of the dragons in Javanese wayang tradition. Ruler of the kingdom of the dead.


	13. Chapter Twelve We Fly To Mordor!

**Chapter Twelve. To Mordor we fly**  
  
** Conclusion**  
  
Legolas opened his eyes, wearily he looked around them. Despite Gimli's efforts, water had seeped in overnight, were they any wetter they'd be afloat! The dwarf in question lay against the outer wall, not far from him the two hobbits had managed to choose the one spot still dry. But there was no sign of Faramir. Quickly the elf leapt to his feet and notched an arrow on his bowstring. Silently, he stepped outside, and relaxed. Faramir had his back to him, his head was bowed, and his fingers were twining threw the dark beasts mane. "What say you, how far ahead of us have your brethren bourn our enemies?" The horse lowered its nose to his hand, sniffing lightly, there was a dark glow in the beast's eyes... years under the thrall of the Nazgul had done that.  
"Faramir? You are troubled." The steward whirled, but calmed when he saw who had addressed him. "And you are not? We have surely lost them now! The dawn has come and gone, And still we do not ride!" Legolas lay his hand upon his shoulder, eyes soft. "Do not do this to yourself... you are breeding your own despair, we will catch them yet." A scoff, but Faramir was silent. He had turned his gaze back to the road. "Well, I didn't expect this..." In the doorway Gimli stood, gazing down at his person with disgust. "Wet! Always wet! Why cannot we be dry perchance? My armor may not survive at this rate!" Legolas laughed outright, Faramir seemed to chuckle. "Dry yourself off then! If it disturbs you so much!" The dwarf shot them an unmistakable look of (with what?!) "Gladly I would! Had we such a luxury! Are the horses dry at least?"  
Faramir nodded, "Aye Gimli, they are drier than us by far." The dwarf shook his head and vanished inside with a grumble, both exchanged a silent smile. Dwarves were a race who commonly, would rather carry a horse than ride it, and chop a tree rather than climb It. "I wait for the day he is so bothered by all this, that he takes that horse into his arms and walks with it!" Faramir smiled, "I will wait for it as well. We must depart soon Legola... Legolas? What is it?" The elf had frozen, his expression one of disbelief, "We may not leave as soon as hoped!" Faramir looked up and cried out in shock, a bellow sounded in the wind, and the horses charged and leapt, straining against their ties. Save one, the black beast reared and screamed, snapping its teeth, its eyes wild as it glared at the sky. For above their heads circled a beast of days long ago, Gimli ran out to see what was the matter, looked up, and looked back at them. "...Well, I didn't see this one coming..."  
"Arm yourselves! This way it comes!!" the hobbits stood in the doorway, but they looked a different way, "Look!! Shadowfax comes!! But where is Gandalf?!" Faramir spared a quick glance, the horse lord was indeed with them. "Legolas! Would Gandalf send him alone?" The Elf was intently searching the dragon for a vulnerable spot. "No! Mithrandir must be nearby!" The Dragons eyes flashed at them, another roar pulled from its throat. "Wait!! Wait, do not fire!! This is the fellowship! Will you heed me?! Put us down among them!!" The group exchanged disbelieving looks, that voice... Gandalf?! The dragon plummeted towards them, then spread its wings like a giant sail, and landed not twenty feet from their makeshift shelter. "Ga... Gandalf?! What is all this?!" The wizard looked down from his perch, knuckles white and hair mussed from the speed and winds.  
"It is thankful we found you so quickly! I had thought it would take at least a day more. Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, This is Anantaboga the White, Dragon of the White Tree." The great dragon lowered his head so that Gandalf could dismount. "Gandalf! I have lived in Minas Tirith all my life! And we have no dragon!" The Wizard smiled, "I see, so I have just landed on a figment of my imagination?" They stared at him in stunned silence, "Much as I would like to discuss this we must be off, a passing bird told me that The Nazgul have sent to Mordor for Fellbeasts to take them the last legs of their journey. We must go quickly to catch them." Faramir moaned, "Fellbeasts?! We shall never catch them!" The Dragon reared back its head to regard the steward. _"I am swifter than the eagles, and have traveled farther than the seagulls, do you dare imply I cannot catch another beast in flight?!" _Faramir stood stunned, "Gandalf, how long did it take you to fly from The white Tree to here?" The wizard smiled, "A sunrise and a sunset, are you ready to go?"  
A fierce light shone in Faramir's eyes, "I am ready, but the horses?" Gandalf motioned to Shadowfax, "He has agreed to lead them back to Minas Tirith, including the dark one." The two horses regarded each other in silent aggression, ears laid flat against their proud heads. "Then it is done! Tell us where to sit Gandalf, and let us depart immediately!" a soft cough came from the back, Gimli eyed them with amusement, "Well, you can go, but there is no way I will be flown on dragonback!"  
  
..... ...... ...... ...... ...... .....  
  
"I Loath You All!! When we touch ground my ax will split you!!! Augh!!! Why are we so high!!! I will be avenged!! My spirit will haunt you!!" Legolas looked behind him, "And how will you accomplish that Gimli?" The dwarf looked back at him from huge, frightened eyes, "Well, First I'm going to throw up, and then I'm going to die!!"

And the dwarfs horrified exclamations with the

Fellowshipslaughter faded... into  
The winds.  
  
To be Continued in: **_The Prophesy Ended_**

_...well, you didn't think I could resist a trilogy, did you?_


End file.
